captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Xiao Junguang
肖 俊光 |image= Xiao Junguang (DT).png |nationality=Chinese |birthday= May 18 |Height =178 cm (BWY) |Weight =68 kg (BWY) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Attacking midfielder |other_names=Ace Killer; Divine Dragon |relationships=Unnamed grandfather |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic China |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=FC Bayern Munich |past_level_1=National |past_team_1=China |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=China Youth }} (肖 俊光, Romaji: Sho Shunko), is an attacking midfielder and ace striker of China, currently playing for FC Bayern Munich. Background first appeared in the Battle of World Youth arc. He is a very individualistic person, and dislikes to be in a group. As such, he prefers to sit alone in the stands while watching other teams playing rather than be with his teammates. He is known by the players of the Bundesliga as the "Chinese Ace Killer". Appearance Xiao, while having many features, skills, and techniques similar to those from Kojiro Hyuga's, also bears great resemblance to Singprasert Bunnag, specially in the ponytail haircut. Biography Battle of World Youth arc Xiao is a talented Chinese football player, who lives with his grandfather. He was selected in China Youth after a big nationwide test. At roughly the same time, he was chosen to be a member of the Chinese national team, at the young age of 18. In February, the national team had a friendly match with Borussia VfL Mönchengladbach. Here, after a violent clash, both Xiao and Cha In-chon, a representative of South Korea, were both seriously injured. As such, China Youth had to play without Xiao during the 1st Asian preliminaries. Chapter of the Asian Youth Championship Xiao is first seen watching the match between South Korea and Iraq Youth, in the 2nd Asian preliminaries, from the stands, while treating his injured right leg with acupuncture. Cha also appears, but he has to sit on the bench since his leg isn't healed. Seeing that Cha still have to use crutches, Xiao inwardly notes that since his leg is almost healed, that means he's the winner of their duel. Later, during China Youth's training, Shingo Aoi of Japan, comes to spy on them, along with Tamotsu Ide. The two are soon noticed and then chased by securities, but as soon as Xiao learns about Aoi's identity, he challenges Aoi to a duel, since he knows that Aoi is suspended and won't be able to play the match against his team. Xiao easily matches Aoi's movements when the latter tries to use his Right Angle Feint to get past, and when Aoi decides to switch to a shot, Xiao performs his signature move, the Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun. Eventhough the counter shot isn't as powerful as usual since Xiao is only using his non-dominant leg, that is still enough to blow Aoi away and do some damage to the latter's leg. For the match against Japan, Xiao, who was eager to face Kojiro Hyuga's and Tsubasa Ozora's shots, is registered on the bench for the first time. While on the bench, Xiao shows some judgment skills, by being able to tell that Tsubasa will shoot instead of passing. Later, when Hyuga is about to shoot, Xiao manages to get the timing for his Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun. Xiao finally enters at the beginning of the second half, at that point China is being led 1-3. As the match resumes, Xiao quickly snatches the ball from Tsubasa, who is being absent-minded, with a sliding tackle. However, right after that, Hyuga reclaims possession for Japan. Hyuga soon has a shooting chance, but Xiao dives in and attempts to use the Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun, believing that he got the right timing earlier. It turns out to be too early however, as during the first half, Hyuga only used his Tiger Shot rather than the Raiju Shot. Still, the ball is sent high in the air, and Xiao, whose leg isn't numb like Hyuga's, jumps and sends the ball towards Fei with a jumping volley. Genzo Wakabayashi repels Hi's header, and Makoto Soda goes to clear the ball away, but right as Soda does so, Xiao already makes it to the penalty area and sends the cleared ball into Japan's goal. Soon, Hyuga attempts to use his Raiju Shot again. And once more, Xiao gets in the way. This time, he gets the right timing, perfectly executes the Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun. An image of a dragon is shown, and even though the counter shot is done from outside the penalty area, Wakabayashi, who is well known for his SGGK legend, isn't able to react. The ball rips the net, and then sinks into the panel behind. The score is now tied, 3-3. Xiao then declares that Tsubasa and his Flying Drive Shot will be the next target. After the following kick-off, Tsubasa goes straight towards Xiao, challenging him. Xiao attempts to use his Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun on Tsubasa's shot. However, Xiao is tricked, as Tsubasa uses his hand to hold his leg, like a bow and an arrow (similar to Santana's Arrow Shot). This makes Xiao's leg swing the one faster, thus Tsubasa's Arrow Shot becomes the counter shot, or in other words, the very Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun. China is being led again, 3-4. Xiao then says that he will take revenge by countering Tsubasa's shot. Xiao persistently marks Tsubasa from that point on. Eventually, the ball reach Tsubasa, and this time he accepts Xiao's challenge. Xiao manages to match Tsubasa's movement, and as the latter does a backstep to get in shoot position, Xiao dives in from the side and strikes at the very moment Tsubasa's Flying Drive Shot is done to counter it's strong rotation effect. The image of a dragon is shown again, with an additional spiral effect, but this time Wakabayashi stops the shot. During the following counter, Hyuga has another chance to use his Raiju Shot. Xiao uses his Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun to counter that once again, however Tsubasa, who is right behind Hyuga, performs a 2 Steps Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun by countering that very kick of Xiao, adding a top spin rotation effect. The gaps is now widen to two goals, and Xiao has to leave the field since his not perfectly healed leg got injured again. Japan later scores an additional goal, and China loses 3-6. Without Xiao, China lose their next match against Saudi Arabia, and thus is eliminated from the tournament. Road to 2002 arc Xiao has now joined FC Bayern Munich, a team competing in the Bundesliga, along with Karl Heinz Schneider, Stefan Levin and some other star players. With this combined and strengthened squad force, Bayern wins all of the first four games in the league. Their fifth game is against Hamburger SV and Wakabayashi. At the beginning of the match, Schneider does a middle shot, and Xiao is waiting to get the repelled ball in case Wakabayashi fumbles. The keeper perfectly catches the ball however, and Hermann Kaltz then immediately scores the opening goal for Hamburger SV from Wakabayashi's Top Spin Pass. As a result, Bayern use their "Storm of Shot", however Wakabayashi plays wonderfully, even catching Xiao's Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun in the process, thus they cannot score any goal in the first half. In the second half, Bayern's coach - who's also Schneider's father - has the team change their tactic into using quick circulating passes. The tactic proves to be working, as the passes make Wakabayashi leave a big gap, and even though Xiao's last shot doesn't go in, it's the first time Wakabayashi can't catch the ball perfectly. Eventually, Bayern successes in scoring the tying goal by using the circulating shot, Dragon's Roar. However, Bayern cannot score an additional goal during the next 20 minutes, despite Hamburg playing with only 10 players since Kaltz received a red card. The game then enters loss time, and Hamburg is awarded a free kick. Wakabayashi goes up to do the kick, but Xiao manages to react and clear it with his Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun. Schneider then reverses the score, giving Bayern victory. Later on in the season, Bayern is shown to still keep their first position, winning a match 3-0, with Schneider, Levin and Xiao each scored a goal. Golden-23 arc Xiao has a brief appearance in this arc, when FC Bayern Munich is shown to have won five consecutive matches, and their ace Schneider scored in all five. Rising Sun arc Xiao is a member of the Chinese Olympic team, taking part in the Madrid Olympics. Techniques Gallery |-|Color spread= China Xiao vs Japan Tsubasa (BWY).jpg|Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun |-|2001= Bayern ep42 (2001) 1.jpg|Bayern Xiao ep50 (2001) 0.jpg|In the match against Hamburger Bayern ep50 (2001) 1.jpg|Schneider, Xiao & Levin Imgresa.png Xiao ep50 (2001) 1.jpg Xiao ep50 (2001) 2.jpg|Kaltz vs Xiao Xiao ep50 (2001) 3.jpg|Wakabayashi vs Xiao Genzo ep50 (2001) 2.jpg |-|Art= Sho - China Youth.png Xiao Junguang (DT).png Sho_China_(DT).jpg|In China Youth Xiao Junguang (DT) 2.png imagesho.jpg|China World Cup Xiao Junguang (DT) 3.png|As China representative Sho - China Youth.png|Battle of World Youth arc Sho.png|In FC Bayern Munich |-|Game= Xiao China (CTZ) 1.png|In China Jr. Youth (GMO) |-|Manga= Xiao ch35 (BWY) 1.jpg|Xiao with Ide & Aoi Sho vs Hyuga (BWY).jpg|Xiao vs Hyuga Handoku_Shuu_Soku_Jin_Hou.jpg Page 0051.JPG External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (JP) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa site * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' DB de:Shunko Sho Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from China Category:Players of Bundesliga Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc